La sorcière de la baleine Blanche
by Aria-chanforever
Summary: Une fille au caractère bien trempée se retrouve malgré elle sur le bateau du géant des mers à la suite d'une mésaventure avec un dragon céleste. Elle décide de faire comme ces frères et de poursuivre ces rêves sur l'équipage du géant des mer. Aux risques et au déboire qu'elle peut apporter. Vivant une vie de liberté sur la plus grande mer du monde. Grand Line
1. Prologue

Alors, voici ma première Histoire sur ce site, j'ai déjà posté sur Fanfic-fr.

Donc, vous connaissez le blabla, mise à part un OC qui m'appartient, le reste des personnages appartient au grand, oh Très grand ODA!

* * *

Fuir, c'était la seul idée qui lui passait par la tête. Fuir loin de l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Elle se détestait. Appartenant à une famille de classe noble mais né d'un mariage avec ce qui était considéré comme un déchet. Voilà comment ces grand parent considérait son père. Elle les détestait, bien avant qu'ils ne rient de la mort de son père.

Aria était son nom, sa mère voulait qu'elle soit libre comme l'air et vivre sans regret comme le vent. Mais sa famille lui faisait regretter amèrement sa naissance. Il l'a considérait comme une tache sur un blason qu'il fallait faire disparaître.

Pour la protéger, son père lui avait fait manger un fruit du démon. Celui du Kaze Kaze no. Pour Aria, c'était l'air. Ironique.

Ainsi, pour ces quatre ans, elle eut ce fruit, mais elle avait énormément de mal à le contrôler. Son père tenta tend bien que mal à lui apprendre à le contrôler. il s'appelait Arch, c'était un ancien de la marine. Mit à la retraite en raison d'un poison qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Mais en raison de se poison, il est mort au neuf ans de sa petite fille.

À la mort du dernier membre de sa famille qui l'aimait réellement, elle fut rejeté par ces autres grands-parents, laissée pour rébus de la société. Toutefois, il lui restait un espoir. Quelqu'un qui pouvait encore s'occuper d'elle. Mais son père refusait, du moins de son vivant, que Aria rencontre cet olibrius. Arch avait un père, lui aussi marine, grand héros de la période de Gol d. Roger. Il s'agissait de Monkey D. Garp.

POV Garp.

Je rentra dans la salle où reposait le défunt, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce du regard, je vis dans le fond de la salle une petite boule. Une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me gratta la tête sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Je me tourna vers Sengoku qui me poussa vers la forme dans le fond de la salle. Je m'approcha de la gamine qui releva la tête à la vue de mes chaussure face à elle. Je lui fit un sourire amical avant de m'adresser à elle.

_ Monkey D. Aria je présume ?

_ Bonjour, … me dit elle timidement. Vous allez m'emmener à l'orphelinat, c'est ça monsieur le marine ? Mon grand-père ne veut pas s'occuper de moi ?

_ Je la regardai hébété par cette question et surtout surprit.

_ Je suis le père de Monkey D. Arch. Je suis le vice amiral Garp.

_ Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

Je vis dans ces yeux couleur tempêtes terne une lumière, une étincelle qui venait de s'allumer.

_ Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi … Je dis cela en me grattant la tête.

À ces mots, Aria serra le cadre photo qu'elle avait contre elle, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour éviter de pleurer.

_ ... Mais je vais te confier à quelqu'un qui s'occupe déjà de mon petit fils.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ? Vous allez m'emmenez ?

(fin POV Garp)

Quelques mois plus tard, sur une île de East Blue, une femme, appelé Dadan courrait, arme en mains, après trois garçon qui venaient de détruire le plafond avec leurs bêtises. Les trois garnements, dans leurs courses, ne remarquèrent qu'il y avait une personne à l'arrêt sur le chemin. Cette dernière ne les ayant vue qu'au dernier moment qu'ils lui fonçaient dessus, elle ne put les éviter. Le choc fut rude et les quatre personnes en tombèrent par terre. Ace, le plus grand des trois garçon, sortie un juron et se retourna en colère vers le nouveau venu.

_ Et dis toi, tu peux pas faire attention où tu te mets, teme !

_ Et attend, c'est toi qui dit cela, tache de rousseur ? C'est vous qui courriez moi j'étais arrêtée. Baka !

Il releva la tête et il vit assit par terre, une fille, cheveux noir attachés en plusieurs dizaines de petites tresses maintenu sous un bandanas. Un t-shirt rouge et noir et un pantacourt blancs. Elle avait plusieurs sparadraps sur le corps. Elle se releva en époussetant sa tenu. Elle aida Luffy à se relever.

_ T'es qui toi ? Demanda Sabo en remettant son chapeau.

La fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une grosse voix les fit tous sauter de peur.

_ Tient tient,... Les chenapans ! Vous tombez bien, ce soir, entraînement pour devenir un fière soldat de la marine. C'est valable pour toi aussi Aria.

_ Stop ! Temps mort, papy ! Tu m'as promit de me laisser au moins le premier soir tranquille lorsque l'on serait arrivés. Tu m'entraînes depuis trois mois non-stop. J'exige les vacances que tu m'as promit.

Les trois garçons regardèrent la scène complètement éberlués. Elle était folle comme fille ! D'abord, qui est elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Et a-t-elle un cerveau pour parler ainsi à un monstre pareil ?

_ Je crois que je l'ai oublié,... dit Garp, se mettant le doigt dans le nez. Tu sais, il faut que tu t'entraînes pour devenir plus forte et …..

La fille se tourna vers les garçon, ignorant le discours long comme le bras que lui faisait Garp sur le principe de devenir un bon marine. De l'honneur de servir la justice.

_ Bonjour, je suis Monkey D. Aria. Je suis la fille de Arch. Le fils du gorille derrière moi.

_ Je suis Luffy. Je suis son le petit fils aussi. Et un jour je serai le roi des pirates.

_ Je suis Sabo, mademoiselle. Dit il en effectuant une courbette avec son chapeau.

_ J'suis Ace, Trois mèches !

La petite regarda Ace avec un regard malsain. Pour qui se prenait il ? Lui trouver un surnom en rapport avec ces mèches dont elle était très fière. Déjà qu'il ne s'excusait pas. Elle le provoqua.

_ Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, taches de rousseurs. Tu risque très vite de la trouver.

_ Respecte tes Aînés, Mèche rouge, sinon, ils te donneront une correction.

_ Tu as quel age? demanda Luffy accroché au bras de sa nouvelle amie.

_ J'ai dix ans.

_ Comme Ace.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillèrent du regard. Mais ils ont très vite eu de meilleur relation et son même devenu amis très rapidement. Et pour cause, à chacune de leur altercation, Garp les faisait regretter leurs paroles. En y ajoutant l'entraînement quotidien. Ils ne pouvaient que se serrer les coudes. Garp était un monstre. Mieux vaut s'entraider que mourir entre les mains de ce malade.

La vie s'écoulait plus ou moins paisiblement dans la foret. Entraînement en se battant contre les bêtes sauvages, survivre au altercation avec Garp, les nombreuses bêtises contre les pirates de BlueJam dans Grey terminal. Chacun des enfants avaient une occupation bien à lui, Sabo étudiait la navigation pour pouvoir partir en mer. Luffy mangeait et tentait de battre Ace sans se toucher lui même avec ses propres attaques. Ace regardait faire Luffy et récupérait le matériel dans la décharge de Grey Terminal. Quant à Aria, à part s'entraîner, elle étudiait de manière assidu la médecine et soignait ces trois frères lorsqu'ils inventaient de nouvelles conneries.

Un jour, Luffy demanda d'apprendre avec Aria la maîtrise de son fruit du démon, il disait que Ace était un mauvais professeur. Bien mal lui en avait prit, Aria n'était pas patiente lorsque Luffy dormait alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer la maîtrise de soi pour un meilleur contrôle. Au plus grand plaisir de Ace et Sabo, Aria établissait à chaque nouvelle tentative de leçon de Luffy le record de « je m'envole vers d'autres cieux ».

Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Mais sur ce coups là, il arrêta très vite de rire. Aria venait d'envoyer Luffy en plein sur des hommes de BlueJam. Sabo, Aria et lui se précipitèrent vers leurs petit frère. Fallait éviter que le pseudo pirate ne lui fasse du mal. On y tient au petit Luffy et à son estomac démesuré.

Le pirate allait pour trancher Luffy, lorsque Ace lui colla sa barre de fer sur la tête. Il fallait partir très rapidement. Un affrontement contre lui et ces pirates les tueraient à coup sur. Aria apparut à coté de Luffy et l''attrapa pour le mettre à l'abri. Se maudissant d'avoir frapper si fort sur ce coup là. Sabo aida Ace a contenir les attaques des pirates. Lorsque Aria et leur frère furent à l'abri, ils détalèrent en courant vers la forêt. Là, les galopins pouvaient aisément semer les pirates. Ces dernier n'osaient pas trop rentrer dans la foret à cause des bêtes sauvages.

Arrivée à la maison de Dadan, ils reprirent enfin leur respiration. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'est drôle sur le coup. Il n'y avait de la chance que pour la canailles ou quoi ? Aria s'approcha de Luffy et l'observa sous toute les coutures pour vérifier si il n'avait pas de blessures. À part quelque égratignures, il n'avait rien. Ace, lui avait une petite entaille sur l'épaule et Sabo avait un sacré œil au beurre noirs.

Pas trop de dégâts donc tout allait bien. Ce genre de situation arrivait souvent. Un peu trop au goût de Dadan. Qui se plaignait que les quatre garnements lui ferait des cheveux blancs avant l'age.

_ Dites les gars ?

_ Je suis une fille !

_ Qu'est ce que vous ferez lorsque vous aurez pris la mer ?

_ Moi, je veux écrire mes mémoires après avoir visité le monde entier !

_ Moi, je veux que l'on me reconnaisse partout dans le monde ! Prouvez que j'ai le droit d'exister !

_ Moi, je veux devenir le meilleur chirurgien des mer, que mon nom soit reconnu de tous !

_ Et bas moi ! Je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates.

_ Oula ! Il y aura du boulot ! T'es une vrai andouille Lulu.

_ T'es pas drôle Aria. Un jour, je te ferais ta fête. Et à vous aussi Ace, Sabo.

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.

Le bonheur ne dura pourtant pas aussi longtemps que Aria et ces frère l'auraient souhaités. 2 années après la mort de Sabo, tué par un dragon Céleste, la maison de Dadan fut encerclée par la marine un matin de juin. Tout le monde fut réveillé par les hurlements du commandant de la marine, sortant en suivant les ordres, la peur au ventre pour Ace, croyant qu'ils venaient pour lui. Le soldat de la marine parla sur un ton cérémonieux.

_ La famille noble Ouranos, a décidé d'offrir pour l'amusement de son éminence le dragon céleste, Saint Relion, le possesseur du fruit du Démon Kaze Kaze no. Monkey D. Aria.

À ces mots, tout le monde pâlit. Ace se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait le visage remplit de haine. Elle se tourna vers les marines, debout, face à eux. Les méprisants du regard. L'un des soldats s'approcha d'elle pour la saisir et l'emmener qu'il fut frappé par Ace et Luffy. Mais les deux jeunes garçon furent vite maîtrisé par le reste de la colonne. Ace hurla à Aria de partir en courant, d'aller se cacher dans la forêt. Elle regarda ces frère les dents serrés, les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, poursuivie par les autres soldats.

Malheureusement, elle fut rattrapé dans la forêt et fut traîné par les marines. Elle hurlait, mordait, frappait. Les garçon ligotés regardèrent en pleurant la scène. Derrière les marines, la famille Ouranos jubilait. Ils allaient enfin effacer la tache de leur blason. Elle ne sera plus qu'un esclave à qui on a effacé le nom pour toujours.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ace et Luffy se préparaient pour on ne sait quoi.

_ On doit aller la chercher.

_ Tu as raison Ace, on a déjà perdu Sabo. On ne perdra pas Aria.

_ Arrêter vos conneries. De toute façon la pauvre est déjà morte.

_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte Dadan ? Aria est forte.

_ Lit ce journal et tu comprendras.

La vieille femme lui tendit le papier. Ace lut à voie haute la première page du journal.

**_« Suite à une attaque violente d'un des passagers, le bateau de son éminence, le dragon Céleste Relion, a fait naufrage. Selon les premières sources de l'enquête, le bateau transportait un possesseur d'un fruit du démon. Ce dernier a déclenché un typhon sur le bateau même ce qui entraîna le naufrage »._**

_ Elle a donc réussit à s'échapper.

Lit jusqu'au bout, andouille !

_ Ace regarda Dadan, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Il continua alors sa lecture.

**_« la marine n'a trouvé aucun survivant de ce sinistre. Le monde est en deuil »._**

Ace releva la tête, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il partie en courant, suivi de Luffy en pleurs. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur cabane dans la forêt. Ils voulaient être seuls. Arrivé sur le seuil, Ace laissa couler toutes ces larmes. Il poussa la porte de la forteresse dans les arbres, et entra. Il s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce et s'endormit à force de pleurer.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passer lorsque Luffy et lui se réveillèrent. Il alluma une bougie et se déplaça dans la pièce.

Là sur la table, il découvrit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Deux paquets cadeaux avec leur noms marqués dessus. Devant les deux paquets, il y avait une lettre.

Ace la saisit et commença la lecture.

**_« mes chers frères,_**

**_j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. Comme Sabo l'a fait, je vais me battre pour ma liberté. Je ne les laisserai pas m'emmener, tout du moins vivante. Je sais que cette décision n'est pas la meilleur, mais l'idée être esclave me suis insupportable. J'arriverai peut être à m'échapper, qui sait._**

**_Ace, tu m'as demandé un jour qu'est ce qu'était mon vrai rêve. Et bien, je voulais juste avoir une famille qui m'aime et me protège, moi qui n'eus pas le temps de profiter de mon père, même avant sa mort. Je l'ai eu grâce à vous, Garp, Dadan, Sabo, Luffy et toi. Je sais que c'est la mort qui m'attend. Les dragon célestes tuent toutes les personnes qui leur déplaisent. Ils se croient maître de la vie des humains. Je les déteste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous regarderai et vous encouragerai de là haut avec Sabo si je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir. Et j'espère, néanmoins, vous y voir le plus tard possible._**

**_Réalisé vos vœux, hisser le pavillon noire et devenez, Luffy et toi, les hommes les plus libre de la terre._**

**_Votre sœur qui vous aime et qui vous remercie de l'avoir aimé. Aria. »._**

Les deux garçon regardèrent les paquets. Ils posèrent la lettre à coté du cadre photo où ils étaient tout les quatre. Luffy commença à ouvrir son cadeau. Dedans, il trouva un bracelet s'accrochant au bras. Il y avait son nom dessus ainsi qu'une boussole. Ace, lui trouva un chapeau orange, avec des décorations rouge. Ils se promirent tout les deux de les garder à jamais.

_ Tu sais Luffy ?

_ Oui, Ace ?

_ Nous vivrons pour eux. Soyons libres et vivons notre vie sans jamais de regret. Je pense que cela leur fera le plus plaisir.

_ Aye.

Les années avaient passées, Ace, 17 ans, prend enfin la mer pour devenir pirate. Luffy, Dadan, Mariko et d'autres de leur amis sont là pour lui souhaiter bonnes chance. Alors que Ace salut une dernière fois ces amis, il se tourne vers la mer. Il est enfin prêt à l'affronter.

« _regardez moi Aria, Sabo. Vous allez me voir enfin en tant qu'enfant des mers. J'espère réussir pour vous._ »

Sur le haut de la cime d'un arbre, deux silhouettes observe le départ.

_ Ce sont eux ?

_ Oui ! Commandant.

_ Arrête avec tes « commandant » tu es mon second depuis 3 mois et avant tu m'appelais grand frère. T'as décidé de devenir sage ?

_ Non mais père m'a demandé de te ménager. Il a peur que je te fasse faire un anévrisme. C'est qu'il y tient à son second.

_ Ok ! Tu as vraiment décidé de te venger psychologiquement, c'est ça !

_ Tu as tout à fait comprit.

_ Pas trop de regrets de ne pas être retourner les voir ?

_ Si, un peu. Mais bon, je pense que cela leur aurait porté préjudice. Et puis nous nous retrouverons tous sur grand Lines. On ne doit pas s'inquiéter ni regretter.

_ Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir quand même, sans le savoir. Tu es venu les voir partir en mer.

_ Oui. Je viendrai aussi le jour où Luffy partira.

Sur le haut de l'arbre, un jeune homme, pantacourt et chemise ouverte avec l'air endormie observait la scène du départ. À coté de lui, une jeune personne, le visage caché par une écharpe blanche, une tunique couleur sable, un pantacourt noire avec aux pieds une paire de Spartiate.

_ je sens que je reverrais bientôt Ace. Tu sais, il veut battre le capitaine pour prouver qu'il à le droit d'exister.

_ J'ai hâte de voir le match avec le Rookie Ace.

_ On y va grand-frère ?

_ On y va !

Sur ces mots, l'homme se transforma en un superbe oiseau bleu : Un phénix. La jeune fille monta sur le dos de l'animal. Les deux s'envolèrent vers la route de tout les périls. Vers leur maison, le Moby Dick.

Cette jeune personne avait raison. En moins d'un an, Ace voulait déjà se mesurer à Barbe Blanche. Et connaissant l'homme le plus fort du monde, ce dernier invita sur son navire Ace. Le jeune homme tenta à plusieurs reprise de battre le géant des mers. Mais il se faisait ratatiner à chaque fois. Marco réussit néanmoins à convaincre Ace d'intégrer l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et La famille qu'ils constituaient.

Marco envoya Ace se présenter à l'infirmerie pour soigner ces blessures. Car même étant de type logia, se battre contre E. Newgate était dangereux et surtout très douloureux. Il entra dans la zone des cabines. Il se dirigea au fond du couloirs, il ouvrit alors la porte de l'infirmerie. La salle était remplit de lit où certains étaient occupés. Dans une salle annexe, on pouvait voir les médecins préparer les médicaments ou les traitements. Il s'approcha de la salle de garde et demanda au premier médecin le bureau du médecin en chef. Ce dernier lui indiqua la direction d'un cabinet au fond de l'infirmerie. Il se déplaça difficilement dans l'infirmerie. Évitant les infirmières et les médecins qui s'attelaient à leur travail. Ace se retrouva seul face à la porte. Il avait un peu peur.

Et pour cause, de nombreuses rumeurs traînaient sur le médecin chef de Barbe Blanche. Elle se faisait appeler la Sorcière du Beleriand. Elle était considérée par la Marine comme une des personnes des plus dangereuses après Marco et Barbe Blanche.

Ace n'ayant jamais vue l'avis de recherche de cette dernière, son imagination donna une apparence de monstre au médecin. À cela on ajoute les discussions avec Thatch qui avait alimenté le mythe du monstre sanguinaire ainsi que les racontars entre pirates sur l'affaire d'un galion du gouvernement. Selon ces sources, cette femme aurait détruit, en levant seulement la mains, un galion remplit de marine. Tuant par la même occasion un dragon céleste et deux vice-amiraux. Pour lui. C'était une vieille femme aigris. Avec un nez crochu. Mesurant 3 mètre. Mains fripées et caractère de sorcière. En fait, il l'a voyait en sorcière, c'était plus simple. Ajouté à cela, il l'avait assommer le soir d'avant lors de sa garde, elle allait le massacrer. Ou peut être se venger en l'utilisant en tant que cobaye.

Il repensa à la scène du soir. Il était de garde sur le pont avec Vista. Il avait entendu un bruit suspect. Quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur le pont. À cause du manque de lumière, Ace n'avait vue que la veste de marine. Il fonça sur l'individu qui ne bougeait pas et l'avait assommé sur le coup. Il appela Vista qui arriva avec des menottes en granit marin.

Lorsqu'ils ont présenter leur prise à Marco, ce dernier souleva la casquette un sourire aux lèvres. Mais dés qu'il eu vue le visage de la personne, il perdit toute couleurs. Il regarda Vista et Ace avec un regard de fureur. Il lui apprit ainsi qu'il avait assommé la médecin de Barbe Blanche et ainsi était rentré sur la liste noire du médecin.

Il arrêta de penser au savon qu'il pourrait prendre après cette catastrophe. Respirant un bon coups, il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur une vision d'horreur.

Pas de réponse. Il re frappa à la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Il rappela le médecin pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce dernier le regarda puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il entra dans le bureau suivie de Ace et commença à inspecter la pièce.

Ace constata que c'était un petit appartement, le médecin ne devait jamais quitter l'infirmerie ou quoi ? La salle était répartie en trois partie. Un cabinet de consultation avec un lit pour le malade. La seul chose dans cette pièce qui n'était pas pour la médecine était le mur où de nombreux avis de recherches y étaient.

Il vit le sien entourer en rouge et à coté de nombreux article sur lui découpé. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle s'était peut être renseigner sur lui pour mieux le tuer. Une première porte dans le fond s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain. Peut être pour éviter que les autres pirates viennent l'observer ? Mais qui irait observer une grand-mère dans son bain ?

Le médecin alla jusqu'à la deuxième porte de la pièce. Cela devait être la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit. Ace vit une forme sous la couette. Le médecin souleva la couette et secoua sa propriétaire pour la réveiller. La réaction fut immédiate, il se retrouva menacer par une dague sous le cou. Rumeur sur le danger que représentait le médecin commence à être confirmée.

_ Eh ! Tout doux ! T'as un client. Ne le mange pas, ok ?

_ Mmmh ! Deux seconde, je me prend un café et je m'occupe de lui.

Ace regarda la personne, il ne put distinguer ces trait en raison du manque de lumière et il n'osa pas s'allumer pour mieux voir. La femme semblait être jeune si l'on prenait en compte la voix. Elle se dirigea vers la caféière et prit une tasse. Pendant ce temps, le médecin repartie vers ces patients laissant Ace seul avec la sorcière. Il l'observa un peu. Il vit une silhouette assez fine. Plutôt assez bien roulée. Il se frappa mentalement la tête, comment pouvait il fantasmer sur une vieille femme ? Bon d'accord, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit vieille ! Mais bon ! On ne sait jamais.

Cette dernière posa la tasse et mit une blouse sur elle. Elle alluma la pièce,s'installa au bureau et prit un dossier vierge. Ace ne la regardait pas, il trop était mal à l'aise. Et Thatch lui avait dit que regarder cette femme en face le ferai devenir fou. Même si cela semblait être une blague, Ace ne semblait pas rassuré du tout. La femme commença son questionnaire : nom, prénom, age, groupe sanguin, ect …

Puis elle demanda de montrer les blessures qu'il avait après les nombreux combats contre Barbe Blanche. Obéissant, Ace s'installa sur le lit d'Hôpital du cabinet et se laissa faire.

_ Donc vous êtes celui qui a essayé de battre Oyagi ? Et celui qui m'a assommée dès mon arrivée hier soir ?

_ Oui m'dame excusez moi, je vous ai pris pour un marine.

_ Pff, je suis pas vieille, alors veuillez éviter les madames. Et pour l'affaire d'hier, c'est déjà oublié. Je peux pardonner à quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas mais Vista a reçut ce matin ma visite et l'a sentit passer. Me traiter comme un vulgaire marine. Il abuse trop sur le saké.

_ …

_ Donc, Ace, c'était comment de se prendre une dérouillée par un vieil homme ?

La médecin était devenu si proche d'un coup que Ace leva la tête pour la regarder réellement. La femme, en fait, était extrêmement jeune. Son age peut être ? Elle lui semblait étrangement familière mais il n'arrivait pas à situer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit trois mèches rouges dans la crinière noir qu'arborait la jeune femme. Le doute fut encore plus écarté lorsqu'il vit le collier autour de son cou. C'était un collier qu'il avait fabriqué avec Sabo et Luffy pour leur sœur Aria. Un pendentif qui s'ouvrait sur la photos des quatre enfants devant la mer.

_ A-A-Aria, tu e-es ..., dit il avant de s'évanouir sous le choc.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, croyant avoir rêver. Mais le rêve était toujours face à lui. Elle était donc vivante, en chair et en os. Il était heureux, quelque chose d'indescriptible venait de s'animer dans son âme. Une joie immense l'envahit. Elle était vivante. Il se ressaisit et la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis il se remémora leur première rencontre et eu une idée.

_ Prête pour un combat, trois mèches, ou tu as peur que je te batte comme je l'ai fait hier.

_ Tient, le mort s'est réveillé ? Je te savais pas si émotif taches de rousseurs. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas vraiment battue hier, je m'étais endormie debout.

_ À ces mots, Ace sauta du lit et poursuivie la jeune fille. Ils se déplacèrent, tout en échangeant des coups, jusqu'au pont du navire. Attirant pas la même occasion tout les pirates. Ces derniers regardèrent le combat l'air hébétés. Puis commencèrent à faire des paris sur qui allaient gagner. Ace se mit à passer la vitesse au dessus, n'arrivant pas à prendre le dessus sur Aria. Il lui lança des boules de feu, mais aucune ne toucha sa cible. Aria semblait les éviter avec grâce et aisance. Comme des pas de danse, ce qui énerva l'homme feu. Puis, Aria décida enfin de passer à l'attaque, elle s'approcha de Ace, rentra dans sa garde et enfonça son pied dans la tête de poing ardent. Ce dernier percuta le mur quelques mètres derrière.

_ Gagné Béta flammèche. Et sans utiliser mon fruit. Faut dire que je suis en meilleur forme.

_ J'avoue, tu es trop forte. C'était donc un coup de chance ma victoire d'hier ?

_ Je te rappelle que j'étais endormis. Tu sais, ce foutu gène de la narcolepsie de Papy Garp. Je pensais pas être contaminée. Mais, je m'endors tout le temps. Et pour l'art du combat je fus entraînée par des monstres de puissance. Donc, cela explique le résultat du match.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Aria, je t'ai envoyé Ace pour que tu le soignes, pas pour que tu le réduise en charpie. Il est déjà assez amoché comme ça.

_ Oh, Marco, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Pas ma faute à moi.

_ Je veux pas savoir et fais pas ce genre d'excuse avec moi.

_ OK je m'excuse de l'avoir un peu amoché.

_ Moi aussi, je m'excuse, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. Mais à part cela Aria. Comment cela ce fait que tu est sur le bateau de barbe blanche en tant que médecin en chef alors que le journal avait annoncé que toute les personnes présentes sur le bateau étaient mortes ?

_ Ça ? Faut que je te raconte, c'est une sacrée histoire. Mais avant, je vais peut être te réparer. Tu as l'air en miette.

_ À qui la faute ?

_ Marco, arrête cela et aide moi on va le transporter à l'infirmerie.

Le phénix haussa les épaules et prit sur son dos Ace qui ne pouvait plus faire un pas devant l'autre. Il le posa sur l'un des lit de patients. Aria se saisit de son matériels et commença à désinfecter les plais. Vérifiant par la même occasion si il n'y avait pas de fractures. À part de nombreux bleue et coupures, elle n'en trouva aucune. Lorsqu'elle fini de mettre des pansements sur son frère, elle partie avec lui et Marco vers la cantine. Elle se servit du gâteau à la crème fouetter et s'installa dans un coin avec un jus de fruit. Ace remplit son plateau, se léchant les babines, de tout ce qu'il pouvait porter. Marco le regarda, amusée, il se servit un thé et une pâtisserie et rejoignit Aria. Là bas elle commença son histoire.

* * *

Je vous laisse le choix de me commenter ou de ne pas. mais à la semaine prochaine!


	2. Arc1 Chap1

**_ Bon, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ce soir. ****Alors, Notre très cher Oda est le possesseur de One piece. ...**

**_ ON sait! Ce que je veux, c'est le matériel à chantage.**

**_ Marco? assomme Ace pour nous. merci.**

**_ Rien contre toi vieux.**

**SBAFF!**

**_ ... Comme je le disais, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**ARC 1 :Chapitre 1 : une incroyable rencontre.**

J'étais enfermée dans une cellule sombre, avec une paillasse comme lit. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? En fait, faut pas que je me pose la question. Je suis juste née, c'est ce qui pose problème. Dis Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Et toi maman ?

Bon ! Ressaisis toi ma vieille.

Si je perds espoir, Ace va me traité de femmelette. De pauvre fille qui ne sait pas être pirate, de fraise transgénique pleureuse, de…. ARG ! ACE ! MÊME SI T'ES PAS À COTÉ DE MOI, TU ME CASSES LE MORAL ! ET EN MÊME TEMPS, TU M'OBLIGES À RÉAGIR ! T'ES VRAIMENT CONTRARIANT COMME FRÈRE ON TE L'A DÉJÀ DIT ? Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie avec Luffy ! Vous arrivez toujours à nous sortir des ennuies dans lequel vous nous avez mit !

Bon ! Les menottes ne sont pas pourvue de système d'explosion pour le moment. J'ai encore une chance de partir. Il me faut juste m'armer de patience et d'un morceau de fer. Heureusement que Sabo m'a apprit à crocheter les serrures sinon, je suis dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou. On est quand même déjà pas loin de Grand Lines. Qui dit Grand Lines pas loin, dit terre sainte des Dragon Célestes en approche. Je dois réussir coûte que coûte à fuir avant d'y arrivée. Sinon, je me retrouve avec une superbe marque, je me ferais appeler chien-chien et je passerais le reste de ma vie dans la peur d'être tuer pour le bon plaisir de ces horreurs de la nature.

Ah ? Menottes défaites ! Sabo, même mort, tu me rends d'immenses services. Bon ! Maintenant, je peux filer à la pirate. Je suis assez fine pour passer entre les barreaux de la prison. Elle est fait pour adulte. Pas pour adolescent de taille fine.

Le couloir débouche sur le pont. Là bas, je peux piquer discrètement un bateau de sauvetage. Je m'en fous si je suis attaquée par un monstre marin. Je préfère être mangée que esclave. Faut que je me concentre et évite les marines. Il y en a plein. Heureusement que je me suis entraînée à disparaître grâce à mon fruit du démon.

Où sont les canaux de sauvetage ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre. Ils peuvent découvrir à n'importe quelle secondes que je ne suis plus dans la prison. Ouf ! Les voilà et personne ! Ils doivent manger. Heureusement qu'il est prévue dedans des rations de survie, au moins, je n'aurais pas à aller dans les cuisines avec le risque d'être prise.

J'attrape la manivelle et commence à la tourner. Elle bouge dans un bruit de grincement. Le métal n'est pas souvent huilé. Si quelqu'un passe, c'est sûr qu'ils vont me prendre. Faut que je me dépêche !

- ALERTE ! LA GAMINE S'EST ENFUIE !

Mince ! Ils ont mit plus rapidement que prévue. Je vais mourir ! OUIN ! Mais, le bateau est dans l'eau, j'ai peut être encore une chance... Et non ! Les soldats sont déjà derrière moi.

- Bouge pas de là ! Sinon, on te tire dessus.

- Allez en enfer !

Je leur saute dessus, les frappant avec forces. Je concentre dans mes mains une mini tornade et l'utilise comme une lame. Elle envoie valser les soldats. C'est la seule attaque que je sais faire !

Mettant un espace entre eux et moi, je me retourne vers la barrière. En sautant dans le bateau, je pourrais utiliser ma capacité pour fuir rapidement en gonflant les voiles d'air.

Pas le temps de mettre en application mon plan de fuite. Une main m'attrapa et me lance contre le mur. Je me relève et vois le vice amiral du bâtiment.

- Je vais être gentil ! Soit tu retournes dans ta cellule sans faire d'histoire, soit je t'y force.

- Je ne retournerais pas en cellule. Vous devrez me tuer pour ça.

Il ne semble pas gêné par l'idée de me faire la peau. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Peut être à cause de Ace qui nous sort souvent ce genre de phrase. **TU M'AS CONTAMINÉ !**

L'homme est de grande taille. Il plonge sur moi à une vitesse folle. Je ne peux pas le suivre du regard. Je reçois un cou de poing dans les cotes. M'envoyant ainsi à nouveau contre le mur. Je suis sonnée et j'ai mal dans tout le ventre. Pourquoi je suis là ? Je veux retourner dans East Blue, dans ma maison, chez mon père. Je veux retourner chez Dadan aussi ! Je veux revoir mes frères de cœur. je ne veux pas rester là, au sol, regarder comme de la poussière. Je relève alors le regard avec haine vers le soldat qui se marre.

- T'as une grande gueule morveuse ! Mais tu es juste un déchet ! Un truc qui devrais rester à sa place, c'est à dire rampant au sol.

- C'...c'est toi … le déchet ! Marine d'opérette ...! T'es même pas ... un un dixième de ... ce qu'est un vrai marine.

- Et tu en sais quoi? morveuse!

- Mon père et mon grand père ... en sont la preuves. Mais maintenant, je suis ... pas là pour parler avec un mur. Et je veux ... pas devenir marine. Mais il y a un ... trucs que je ... sais. c'est que t'as plus ... pour longtemps à vivre.

Je me relève, me mettant debout devant lui ! Il se prépare pour me ré-attaquer, mais cette fois ci c'est décidé. Si je ne peux pas partir, personne ne partira vivant d'ici. Désolé papa, je t'ai promit de ne plus le faire, mais cette fois ci, c'est la dernière fois que je te désobéirai. Je relâche toute l'énergie que j'ai en moi, faisant valser les vents. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

_**- TEMPEST TYPHON …**_

Le ciel s'assombrit, laissant place aux nuages noirs opaque. Ne laissant plus aucun espace pour le vent violent se lève alors, emportant ce qui se trouvait sur la surface du pont. Puis, il devient de plus en plus violent, jusqu'à en devenir palpable. Une aura noire m'entoure et me protège des attaques des marines. Le noir envahie mon esprit. Je vais tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais la technique était enclenchée et plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. un marine me fonce dessus mais il se fait trancher par de nombreuses lames d'air.

Un violent typhon apparut au centre même du navire. Arrachant les différents morceaux du navire et emportant les soldats. Ce vent tranche comme une épée les personnes, ne laissant aucune chance aux occupants du navire de s'en sortir. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel. Je souris, j'ai qu'un seul regret. Ne pas vous voir réaliser vos rêves les gars car je ne pense pas m'en sortir après ça ! J'ai de forte chance à me retrouver dans l'eau et de mourir noyée !

**_- … BLACK WIND !_**

Je m'effondre au sol, je n'ai plus aucune force. Je ferme les yeux. Le commandant tente de me toucher mais se fait envoyer contre le mat. La dernière vision que j'ai eu, c'est le ciel bleu où volent les oiseaux blancs. C'est bonne augure ça ! Enfin, je crois. Mon corps tombe au sol, et moi, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. J'ai juste sommeil.

_Un peu plus loin, sur un immense bateau, des personnes se remettaient de ce changement de temps inexpliquée et bref._

- Qu'est-ce-qu'était cela ?

- Une tornade qui est partie comme elle est venu ! En coup de vent !

- Thatch, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. On n'est pas sur Grand Lines, donc, c'est assez bizarre.

- Commandant Marco ! J'ai un écho de bateau à 10 heure. On va voir ?

- Oui, allons y !

- Chouette les affaires reprennent, on était en manque de Saké, on pourra faire les réserves et le paternel ne sera plus sur mon dos.

Le bateau se dirigea vers l'épave. Les pirates regardèrent si il restait des survivants ou si il y avait des chose utiles qu'ils pourraient récupérer. Le phénix atterri parmi les débris du pont. Il se déplaça en long et en travers sur la carcasse du navire. Écartant les cadavres de soldats. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été tranché par de nombreuses petites lames. Il passa la main contre un reste de mat. Il constata qu'il était lisse. Comme si il avait été polit il y a peu.

Il retourne au centre du bateau, soulevant des morceaux de bois pour voir si il pouvait récupérer quelque chose. Marco sentit alors quelque chose lui attraper le pied. Il regarda au sol et vit sous le tas de planche une enfant.

- Là ! J'ai un survivant.

Il dégagea les morceaux de bois et la prit dans les bras pour voir si tout allait bien. Izou le rejoignit avec la trousse de premier soin. Tout à coup sortant d'un autres tas de gravât, un officier de la marine se releva en piteuse état. Les pirates le regardaient sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire contre lui.

Ce dernier sortit un sabre avec son bras valide et se précipita sur Marco la lame à la main. Marco évita la lame facilement. Elle ne lui était pas destiné. Le commandant comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé mais plutôt ce qu'il avait dans les bras. D'un coup d'ailes, il envoya le marine à l'eau, ce dernier coula rapidement. Avec ces blessures, il ne pouvait pas remonter. Les pirates ayant assistés à la scène regardèrent la petite forme dans les bras de leur commandant, se demandant se qu'avait fait une enfant pour vouloir être tuée par un marine.  
Marco emmena l'enfant à bord du Moby Dick, il se posa sur le pont et entra rapidement dans le navire. Arrivé face à la porte de l'infirmerie, il donna un violent coup de pied dedans.

- COMMANDANT ! ON NE DÉFONCE PAS LES PORTES !

- J'ai un … une blessée.

Le médecin regarda le commandant avec surprise puis montre un lit du doigt. Le phénix se dirigea vers mais au moment de posé la jeune fille dans le lit, il constata qu'elle tenait fermement sa chemise. Impossible, en plus d'enlever cette dernière sans réveiller la petite. Thatch arriva à ce moment là. Il esquissa un sourire et appela ses frères pour voir la scène.

- Hey Marco ! T'as une touche ! Quoiqu'un peu petite.

- TA GUEULE THATCH !

- Elle est effrayée et tremble de froid. C'est plus ou moins une réaction normal commandant !

- Je vais qu'en même avoir du mal à la décrocher doc !

- Vous pouvez la garder avec vous commandant. Cela ne pose pas de problème. À part quelques hématomes et des bleues, elle semble être en bonne santé. Elle a juste besoin de dormir.

- OK je vais piquer un roupillon. Et le premier qui fait une seule remarque stupide passe par dessus bord. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Bien commandant Marco !

Il se coucha alors et s'endormit avec la petite sur lui emmitouflé dans une couette. Cette scène attendrit plus d'un des nombreux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Thatch en tira même quelque clichés. Au plus grand dam de Marco qui ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_.

Je sors de ma torpeur. La lumière est aveuglante. Je suis où ? Pas dans un bâtiment de la marine, je n'ai pas de menottes. Je sens une respiration sur moi, je lève la tête pour tomber sur quelqu'un d'endormie. Un homme dans la vingtaine à peu près. Je constate que je tiens fermement sa chemise. Je passe au rouge pivoine. J'ai toujours cette tendance à saisir les choses quand je dors. J'ai dus faire pareil avec ce gars. Bon, faut que je descends. Et peut être découvrir où je suis. Hum ! Manger aussi. J'ai une de ces faims. Mince ! Luffy m'a aussi contaminé.

* * *

**- On va avoir tout les détail croustillants. chouette pour le matériel à chantage!**

**- rêve pas non plus Ace! J'ai de quoi te faire chanter jusqu'au prochain siècle. Monsieur je dors avec une peluche.**

**- Hum hum! Qu'il est beau le ciel en cette saison!**

**- J'ai vue mieux en détournement de sujet!**

**- Bon. C'est pas tout mais bonne semaine. Laissez des review please ...**


End file.
